poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vengeance
Vengeance & Rage! is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. And it is the series finale. Summery When Alter makes a come back, Brian duels with him but later he gets kidnapped and take to a prison camp. And now, Sylveon, Puffer, Jenny, T.C., Hugs, and several of our heroes must journey out to save him, and not only Brian, but the prisoners, and defeat Alter! Plot Opening with Alter The episode opens up with Samantha as Slate rolls up, and she asks her if Alter is here. But she tells her that he isn't, and then Alter rolls in and he explains that he's gonna do what Bradey has failed to do, destroy Brian Griffin. And then after that, he will destroy every villain, and then Bradey, and will be the villain king as he laughs evilly as it echoes around his unknown hideout. Halloween party at the Gala/"You'll Play Your Part" Meanwhile, our heroes are at a Halloween themed Grand Galloping Gala. However, the Ed's, Peter, and the guys were highly unimpressed with it, as Eddy bursts out that this party sucks, and that Halloween should have decaying flesh, rotten corpses, and the stink of death, as Barret tells him that if stinky dead things is all they want, they can go hang in a cemetery that's been behind the castle this whole time, as they get excited and run to it, while Edd has a bad feeling about this. And he follows behind them, however Brian is deep in thought as he thinks that maybe his time is up, and knows not what to do. As he then walks out from the party to the balcony and sings "You'll Play Your Part". Alter kills several innocents Meanwhile back with Alter, he travels to Quahog where he heads to a remote part of town and there, he then takes out his gun and begins killing several innocents. At the same time, Brian senses this and goes get his things and goes to find Alter. At the alley/Brian vs. Alter/captured Brian then drives to a dark part of town where he then goes into a dark alley, and there in it is none other than Alter. And Brian asks him what is he doing, as Alter explains he has big plans to restart what all other villains planned but change things up to the point where he'll become the new superior villain. But first, he has to kill him, and ignites his lightsaber, and Brian does so too. As the 2 then duel it out. But Brian has a better fighting ground than before and is able to keep up with his speeds. But Alter starts to take advantage of this, as he then starts to overwhelm Brian as he blade locks with him. As Brian draws his pistol and attempts to shoot him, but Alter yanks his pistol from his grip and throws it to the side. And then, Alter knocks out Brian and drags him to somewhere. Brian wakes up/the prison camp A few hours later, Brian wakes up to find himself in a prison cell and discovers it's a prison camp! As he looks through the bars, sees the prisoners that haven't eat any food or drink any water for days, and that they're building a wall, and either they're dead, or useless, he makes them buried beneath it, showing that Alter is basically being like Adolf Hitler! Sylveon senses Brian's captured/the rescue mission But meanwhile, Sylveon then senses that he has been kidnapped, and she decided to go rescue him, but Puffer, Jenny, T.C. Hugs, Sherin, and a few of our heroes decided to go help her rescue him. Back with Peter, the guys, and the Eds Meanwhile, with the guys, and the Eds there still searching around the cemetery to see what they can find. Edd is now getting very nervous of exploring the resting place of the dead. but Eddy tells him to shut up, and they look around. Soon they come up with a big baseball, and then Capper sneaks up behind and scares them. As Edd tells him that was not funny, and he asks what they're doing. And Peter tells him they're searching for something scary, and Capper thinks he can help them. As Eddy eagerly excites for it, as he brings pickles and jumper cables. And he shows them a buried treasure, and Eddy takes it but it soon triggers an alarm. And they run for it, only to be run into bobby traps, and Peter chased by the giant baseball. Back at the prison camp Back at the prison camp, the situation becomes more worse, as many prisoners are collapsing from either starvation or dehydration. And Brian sees a prisoner collapse, and he runs to him. But as he tries to help him up, but he was too weak and he dies of starvation. Then Brian yells at everyone. As he then starts begging the soldiers to give them food and water, and Samantha and Slate start whipping him, but Alter tells them to stop and let Brian do what he commands. As the soldiers then give the soldiers some food and water as one prisoner comes to Brian and tells him that he saved them. Brian comes to Alter/Alter explains the truth That night, the prisoners are being escorted to their cell camps but not Brian, he was stopped by Samantha and Slate. Who then ask him to come with them. The 2 then bring Brian fourth to Alter whom who was now indeed furious over Brian. And, he decided to tell him something, someone should have told him a long time ago. He explains that Bradey told him the true reason he wasn't invited on the last adventure was because the team knew that Brian had a bad habit of sticking his nose in business that wasn't his and that he tends to act selfish and arrogant at times, and how he is so emotional over his family. But they also knew Bradey was super powerful in the Force and would kill him in no time. At this point, Brian finally understands as he remembers how his selfishness and jealousy caused him to turn to the dark side in the first place. And that is why they quietly made it up for him, by inviting them on their last adventure with the Skywalker family. And he then admits he's right and then says that he was wrong to make a big deal out of the matter. As Alter then adds that if Sylveon was in his position, she would do the same. Which makes Brian kick into his anger and tries to attack him, only to be held down by Samantha and Slate as Alter yells at him that he's so emotional. And Brian tells him that Sylveon would never do such a thing, but Alter zaps him with his Force lighting causing Brian to scream in intense pain. After Alter pauses Brian then shows true fear, and begs for mercy, but Alter tells him there is no mercy and he continues zapping him some more with even more powerful Force lightning, and then thrashes him around the room and is knocked unconscious. And orders Samantha and Slate to take him back to the prisoners. Finding the prison camp/Sylveon comes to Brian/Vinny's diversion But then, Sylveon, Puffer, Jenny, T.C. Hugs, Sherin, and our heroes found the camp and the prisoners inside, while making a plan, Sylveon sneaks into the camp and finds Brian, and feeds him food, and water, and they kiss. As Brian asks her why is she here, Sylveon explains they're getting him and the prisoners out of here. To prevent Sylveon from being discovered, Vinny allows himself to be captured as a diversion. Freeing the prisoners and Brian The next day, the Alter comes to see if Brian is still alive, and spits at him to wake him up. Together, Brian, and Vinny are able to work out a means of escape via an underground tunnel that leads out of the facility. Kitty and Hanah use a tunnel to rescue the prisoners. Found!/the battle But then, all of a sudden, they're discovered by Samantha and Slate! And they sound the alarm, but at that moment Rebel soldiers arrive! And a battle between the rebels and the droids took place, and our heroes join the fight. Puffer & Jenny vs. Alter/Samantha & Slate's demise And then, Puffer and Jenny confront Alter, who had this point has already gone mad with power. And, he yells at them that Brian is basically Snoopy, but Puffer and Jenny explain that he's not Snoopy, and explain that Brian has done great things, and every adventure and adventure he's always done his best to put his friends before himself. He witnessed Godzilla and King Kong in a duke-it out battle, a crazy board game that sucked him and a little boy for 26 years, and unleashed wild animals from the game, and helped a bear cub find his way back home to his parents! And that Brian is not Snoopy! He never was! And that they're 2 completely different dogs! Even if they're both black and white with a red collar, but let us make them clear, Brian is more muscular than Snoopy, they do not have the same appearance looks, and they're not the same breed, because Snoopy's a beagle, and Brian's a Labrador! Those are 2 completely different breeds! But they guess he and the other villains are too stupid and naive to notice or care! And that Jenny tells him that Brian's a lot stronger than Snoopy, and that he knows it, but Alter then looses it turns into his pony form and activates his lightsaber, as the 2 engines do the same and they clash out. And then, Samantha and Slate try to get some guns, but they're cornered by Buttercream and Judy, but Samantha gets some guns and tries to shoot them, but they dodge it, and she gives Slate a gun and they try to shoot the bunnies down, but keep on missing, but Slate manages to shoot Judy's leg! And when they're about to kill him, Nick rolls up with a tank and blows them up by saying: SCREW YOU!!!!!. Back at the duel/Alter's death And back to the duel, they come to fuel tanks, but then, T.C. and Hugs show up and help them duel Alter. But he then he clashes with T.C. and at this point, he already looses it. But T.C. manages to give him a bloody nose, but slowly starts to advance on T.C., showing his true superiority in the Force as he then Force kicks T.C. into the other wall causing an old TV to fall on T.C.'s left leg, breaking it. And to add salt to the wound, Alter then shoots T.C. in the legs with his own pistol. But before he can finish him, Hugs rams him on control panels with open to a large furnace and she clashes with her, and throws her by throwing her through the glass and lands on the track below and he jumps down, and he knocks out Hugs and Puffer and Jenny come outs and clashes with him all the way to the furnace, and they destroy one half of Alter's saber, and then Thomas, Percy, Twilight, and the royals joined them, and then when Brian jumps down and gets ready to kill Alter, Alter shoots him through the chest with his magic killing him! As everyone watches it in horror, and Sylveon senses it with the Force. And they all attack Alter, and even broke off his horn. But Alter sees his lightsaber, and makes them hang over the furnace and before he can kill them, he hears someone saying his name, and he turns around and is stabbed by a lightsaber, and is showing it's Brian still alive! And when Alter raises his saber and tries to kill him, he drops it in the furnace and soon Alter slides and falls in the furnace, finally ending the crazy diesel. And Brian lefts them back up. Avalanche! But when it all seems over, as Percy is carrying T.C. still wounded they all heard a loud sound. they noticed the sound of the battle caused an avalanche! And they all ran for their lives, but they all survived, but Brian gets injured in the process. Back at Canterlot Castle/Ending But soon, back at Canterlot, the prisoners are eating again and getting healthy and T.C. has fully recovered, but Brian is suppose to stay in a wheel chair for 3 weeks. Then he apologizes for how he made the last adventure thing a big deal and that he now understands the true reasoning and he promises to never make a big deal out of it again. And he apologizes for all the times he treated them poorly out of selfishness and jealousy, and explain that Alter told him all about it. And our heroes apologize to him too, but Jenny tells him to look on the bright side, they won't have to deal with Alter anymore, and have to take care of one more bad diesel left, and Twilight asks Brian how he came back to life, then Obi-Wan appears in spirit and tells her that he brought him back to life, and Cadance then tells Brian that they indeed owe him. And then, the Ed's, Peter, the guys, and Capper show up, as Peter tells them they couldn't find anything scary, but then Quagmire sees a dead undead sheep. As Capper explains that it's an escape laboratory test animal, and they've called it: "Subject-X". As Eddy thinks that might be the coolest name he ever heard of, and he tells Cleveland and Ed to take out the jumper cables and the pickles, but he soon notices that the pickles are gone as it reveals that Capper stole them. And then, Queen Novo calls him the bravest Jedi in the world. And then, Pinkie accidentally slaps Brian in the back, making him yell in pain, and he strolls away, mumbling in anger. But Sylveon follows him and finds himself on the balcony and they share a passionate kiss, and the series comes to an end. Trivia *This episode leads up to The Final Last Stand. Scenes *Opening with Alter *Halloween party at the Gala/"You'll Play Your Part" *Alter kills several innocents *At the alley/Brian vs. Alter/captured *Brian wakes up/the prison camp *Sylveon senses Brian's captured/the rescue mission *Back with Peter, the guys, and the Eds *Back at the prison camp *Brian comes to Alter/Alter explains the truth *Finding the prison camp/Sylveon comes to Brian/Vinny's diversion *Freeing the prisoners and Brian *Found!/the battle *Puffer & Jenny vs. Alter/Samantha & Slate's demise *Back at the duel/Alter's death *Avalanche! *Back at Canterlot Castle/Ending Soundtrack #Pokémon 4Ever - The Iron Masked Marauder's theme (when we see Alter) #You'll Play Your Part - the Princesses, Twilight, and Sylveon #Pokémon 4Ever - Pokémon Hunter want's Celebi (during Alter's slaughter of innocence) #Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Maul vs. Vizsla (during Brian and Alter's duel) #9 - The Machines (when Brian finds himself at the prison camp) #Transformers: The Last Knight - Sacrifice (Sylveon asks for help) #SpongeBob SquarePants - Tomfoolery (while the Eds, Peter, the guys are exploring the cemetery) #Ballroom Blitz - Sweet (when the Eds, Peter, the guys, and Capper are ambushed by the booby trap) # # # # # # # # #Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Avatar's Love (when Brian and Sylveon kiss on the balcony) #Without You - Breaking Benjamin (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles